Love and Destiny
by Ley Ley
Summary: What would happen if The sailor scouts got tired of Serena's clumsy ways and decided that enough was enough? How will Serena deal with this?
1. Betrayal

Hey everyone glad that you took the time to come and read my story. This is a long fic so it will be in chapters. For some reason I lost the original prologue so I'm making this out of memory I hope you enjoy my story and please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned sailor moon I would not be writing stories on the Internet I would be laying in a pile of money with people serving me hot fudge sundaes!!  
  
Love and Destiny: Prologue  
  
By: ~Ley Ley~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SERENA CLEAN YOUR ROOM NOW!!!" Ilene screamed in an irritated voice. "WAAAHH!! MOM CAN I DO IT LATER!!!" Serena yelled back to her hoping she would let her off easy. "SERENA IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR 18 YEAR OLD BUTT UP TO THIS TRASH CAN YOU CALL A ROOM THERE WILL BE NO DESSERT FOR YOU!!!" Serena finally agreed with her mother and decided to go."OKAY MOM I'M COMING!!!"  
  
"Gee she didn't have to yell!!!" Serena said as she looked at her messy room. *Beep*Beep* "Yes! Saved by the communicator!" Serena smiled as she grabbed her communicator off the bed. "What's up Lita?" "Serena there is a huge monster down here at the docks." Serena was shocked by the news. "A monster? I thought all the negaverse attacks were over" Serena said with confusion in her eyes. "I did too but looks like they fooled us, so get down here quickly it's a pretty big one." Lita said tiredly. "Okay I'm on my way." Serena said as she closed her communicator  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 hour later..  
  
"WE CAN'T FIGHT THIS MONSTER ALL BY OURSELVES!" Raye said as she was dodging an attack from the slimy red ogre like monster. "Where is Serena?" Raye asked as she turned to Lita. "I don't know where she is Raye I called her and she should've been here by now". Lita said with exasperation in her voice. While getting ready for another attack Lita turned and saw a tired looking Serena coming towards them. "There she is everybody I see her!" Lita said as she quickly jumped from the monsters reach. "Quick Serena use your scepter!" Serena nodded and screamed her attack, as the other scouts were looking very upset. The monster finally turned into dust. "I'm glad that stupid thing is dead! -Wait-why are you guys looking at me like that?" Serena asked all of the scouts curiously.  
  
"SERENA HOW COULD YOU BE LATE!!" Raye yelled with fire in her eyes as the other scouts just stared. "I was-" Raye quickly cut Serena off. "NO EXCUSES! WHAT KIND OF LEADER ARE YOU!!" Serena looked at raye with hurt in her eyes but decided to keep trying to explain, "Can you let me talk-" Serena said in her defense. "Enough of this, Serena the sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask and I have decided that you should step down from being a scout." Raye said with a little calmness to her voice. Serena couldn't remain calm anymore she had to tell them what happened.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WAS FIGHTING A MONSTER THAT ATTACKED ME ON MY WAY HERE!! HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ON TIME! Someone has to believe me!'' "You believe me don't you Amy?" (Silence) "Lita?" (Silence) "Mina?" (Silence) "I know you have to believe me Neptune and Uranus" (silence yet again) "Darien M-Muffin do you believe me?" "Serena," Darien said softly "maybe you should just accept the fact-" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL COULD BETRAY ME!!" "I thought you were my friends and Darien I thought you were my true love but I guess I was wrong " Serena turned her back to them and tried not to cry "Well if that's the way you want it I'll leave."  
  
That's the end of the prologue people sorry I had to leave you with a cliffhanger but I'm evil like that MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	2. Running Away

Hi people it's me again did ya miss me? Wait don't answer that! Anyways I stick with the English names because to me the Japanese ones are too complicated and plus I don't know how to spell half of them ^. ~! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope it's better than the last. Enough with the chitchat on with the story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: WAHHHHHH!!!! I DONT WANNA SAY IT!!!!! Okay I'll say it sailor moon and all of its characters are not mine But Tara is mine and if you take her without permission I will find out and track you down and hurt you. DON'T TAKE MY MADE UP CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Love and Destiny: Chapter one  
  
**************************************  
  
*Serena's P.O.V *  
  
Serena sat on her bed after cleaning her room. "I have to get away from this pain but what can I do?" Something had drawn her attention, the acceptance letter to UCLA in Los Angeles. She had planned on telling her parents about the letter but they were to busy telling her to clean her room. "Well looks like I'm going to Los Angeles." "I'm glad they gave me the money for tuition before I chose a college to go to, I guess I should write a letter to my family."  
  
Dear mom, dad and Sammy,  
  
Please don't worry about me I'll be fine. I have saved enough money to get to where I'm going. Don't bother looking for me because I'm old enough to make my own choices. I will return to you one day.  
  
Love always,  
  
Serena  
  
"Well before I do anything I guess I should change my style." She took down her meatballs and cut and curled so it flowed to her mid-back. She also changed into a blue jean skirt that had pink dust in it, a pink v-cut tank top and pink stiletto boots. [AN: I had to update her look because bunnies on everything were not working!]  
  
She looked in the mirror and put on eye shadow, a light lip-gloss and earrings. "now I look like I'm 18" she smiled to herself Satisfied with her new look she backed away from the mirror and carefully placed the letter she had wrote to her parents on the dresser, gathered all of her money, packed her bags, and left quietly out of the house to get in the cab without waking her sleeping family.  
  
*AT THE AIRPORT*  
  
"Name please." Ser- (oops I shouldn't say my real name) "Miss?" Serena thought for a minute. "Oh, I'm sorry my name is Serenity Johnson. I was looking for the next flight to Los Angeles?" The woman looked up. "Los Angeles? Well that certainly is a long way to go Miss Johnson." The woman said as she looked back down to her computer. Serena studied the woman, she had black hair pulled in a ponytail and she seemed to be in her Mid- thirties. Breaking the silence the woman finally said. "May I have your ID please?" Serena carefully handed the woman her ID. "Well Miss Johnson you are very lucky your flight leaves in 30 minutes." Serena flashed a fake smile, took her ID back and said thank you and sat back down to wait. "Poor girl" the woman thought sadly. "She looks so heartbroken"  
  
The words still echoed in her head (We think you should step down from being a scout) Tears started streaming silently down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Said a girl who looked about the same age as Serena. She had caramel colored skin with chestnut eyes and medium length sandy-brown hair and was kind of tall.  
  
"Oh nothing" said Serena.  
  
"Oh come on, people who are crying have to have something wrong with them."  
  
Serena sighed the girl did have a point. "What's your name?" Serena asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"My names Tara but you can call me Tay, what's yours?" "Serena" she said as she sighed. "Serena huh? Mind if I call you Sere for short?" Sure said Serena. (Flight 997 to Los Angeles) a voice echoed over the intercom.  
  
"Oh that's my flight," said Serena as she was getting up. "Really it's my flight too!!! We could sit by each other!!!!" Tara said happily. "Finally a friend who won't think I'm irresponsible." Serena thought to herself. As she was getting in the plane she looked back one last time and said "Goodbye Tokyo". (AN: insert sad goodbye music here)  
  
*****************************************  
  
Darien shot up in bed, "did he just here what he thought he did? No it can't be". Darien went back to bed making sure that he would have to see Serena and apologize first thing tomorrow.  
  
****************Raye's Temple next day********************  
  
"Raye I think we were way to hard on Serena last night" said Amy. The rest of the scouts nodded. "NO SHE DESERVED IT!!!!!!!" (AN: to all you Raye lovers she will change I promise!!!) "RAYE CAN YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE!!!!!!" Raye and everybody stood with their mouths open they never expected this kind of outburst from Amy.  
  
"Now as I was saying, we should go apologize I mean Serena can be a flake but nobody deserves to be yelled at that bad." Amy said a little calmer. Everyone quickly agreed for fear that if Amy exploded again her head might pop off!  
  
************At Serena's House***************  
  
"Oh what a surprise!" Serena's mother Ilene said. "If you all are looking for Serena I was just about to go upstairs and get her you can join me if you like."  
  
Everybody followed Serena's mother to Serena's room. "Dear your friends are here to see you" (no answer) "Serena?" (No answer) "Okay Serena I'm coming in" Ilene opened the door and Gasped, Serena's room was so empty it looked as if no one had ever lived there. "Ken, Sammy, come quickly Serena has disappeared!" Serena's father quickly came running upstairs to comfort a very upset Ilene while Sammy just looked on in shock.  
  
"This is all our fault," said Mina as her and the rest of the scouts and Darien walked out ...ashamed.  
  
AAAANNNDDDD CUT!!!! WELL WHADDUYA YOU GUYS THINK!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Bye! ~Ley Ley~ 


	3. Starting a new life

Hello all welcome to yet another chapter of Love and Destiny! I'm not gonna talk all day so on with the story! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine right now but it will be one day! Muhahahaha! I'm just joking it will never be mine! But Tara is my character DO NOT TAKE HER!!!!!!  
  
Love and Destiny: Chapter 2  
  
By: Ley Ley  
  
********At the Los Angeles Airport***********  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe we're finally here!!!!!" Screamed Tara as they walked out of the airport "I've missed it so much, isn't it beautiful Sere?" "Well it sure is something I'm not used to". Serena said as she squinted because of the bright sun.  
  
Serena and Tara had basically learned a lot about each other on the plane. Serena had learned that Tara was from Los Angeles but was in Tokyo visiting her father because he had some big job that had transferred him there. She also learned that Tara was an actress and was already signed up to star in an upcoming T.V show. "Are you planning on living in the dorm Serena?" Tara said as she tried to get the attention of a cab. "Yeah but only for a little while, until I can afford an apartment."  
  
"Well I have this really big apartment with 3 bedrooms all by myself why don't you live with me so we could be roommates?" Tara said happily. Serena looked at Tara very strange when she asked her this. "Don't worry I'm not one of those psycho roommates trying to kill you or anything!!!"  
  
"I sure hope not!" Serena said as she was laughing I was just wondering why you would be so nice to me when you just met me" Serena said as they entered the cab. "Well let's just say that something told me to trust you." Tara said with a suspicious smile as she closed the door.  
  
Serena wondered if she could trust Tara because it seemed kind of weird for someone to be so nice to her, but she didn't feel any bad vibes from her so she decided to trust her. "Well how bout it are you going to stay with me?" Tara asked Serena curiously. "Sure Tay I'd love to stay with you"  
  
The cab pulled up to a large apartment complex that seemed to be very fancy. "That will be 20 dollars," The cab driver said. Serena reached in her purse to pay the driver but Tara insisted that she pay for it. "Wow this place is beautiful," Serena said as she stepped out of the cab." If you think the outside is beautiful wait till you see the inside" Tara said as she stepped out of the cab.  
  
Serena gasped as she walked in the apartment building; she had never seen any apartment building in Tokyo that was like this. The lobby of the apartment building had marble floors with chandeliers. "Welcome back Tara we missed you around here" A kind old man said as he stood by the door. "Well it's good to be back Ronald." Tara said as she winked at him.  
  
As Serena entered Tara's apartment she was shocked by all the beautiful paintings and white furniture inside the apartment. "Wow this is so pretty!" Serena exclaimed as she set her bags down in the living room. "Thanks, your room is this way." Tara led Serena down a short hallway into her room.  
  
************************************************  
  
"You know Rena We should go out tonight so I can show you around town" Tara said as she sat on her white leather couch. "I don't think so Tay I'd rather just stay in tonight." Serena said with a sigh. "Stay in? No way, we are going out tonight whether you like it or not!" Tara smiled happily to Serena.  
  
"Look Rena I know that you're upset about something that happened in Tokyo, but I also had something happen to me and I learned that being upset about something doesn't make it any better so you have to brighten up." Serena sighed Tara had a point she did have to get over the pain. "Okay Tay just to humor you I will go." Tara smiled excited with the news. "This is so great and I have the perfect guy for you!! Let's go!"  
  
Serena grabbed her purse before Tara could drag her out of the door. "So this is my new life." Serena admitted to herself. "Well I guess this officially means hello Los Angeles! Goodbye Tokyo!"  
  
***************Outside of Raye's temple***************  
  
"Pluto? Come here please" Luna yelled into the darkness. Pluto gracefully appeared in front of Luna. "Yes Luna, what is it?" The dark haired scout asked the very upset cat. "Pluto how can we fight evil if we are missing our main scout? Serena could probably be hurt somewhere, Why would she just run off for no reason?" Luna whined to Pluto. "Do not worry dear Luna Serena is okay and trust me she made the right choice by running away, also she did not run away for no reason." Luna was shocked by what Pluto said. "What she did was not the right choice; we don't even have a full circle of scouts now that she's gone." Pluto smiled "O Luna, we didn't even have a full circle before she left (AN: bet y'all didn't see that coming!) And I suggest you ask the scouts why she really ran away." Luna's ruby eyes got wide "What do you mean-" before Luna could finish Pluto was gone. "I hate it when she does that!" Luna said as she ran back inside the temple.  
  
Mina was silently crying "Serena!!!" Why did you have to leave? When will we see you again?" Lita was trying to comfort Mina, Darien was looking out the window in his own world, Raye was doing a fire reading, and Ami was trying to trace Serena's energy while Luna walked in.  
  
"NOTHING!!! I CANT FIND ANYTHING!!!!" Screamed Raye. "Oh Serena if you only knew how sorry we are". Raye said as tears were escaping silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Luna asked curiously. All of the scouts and Darien looked around at each other because they didn't know who would tell Luna. "Well is somebody going to tell me what happened or do I have to claw all of your faces?" After another long silence Lita finally spoke up. "Well Luna Serena ran away because we told her we didn't want her to be a s-s- sailor scout a-anymore." Luna looked at the scouts with unbelief in her eyes. "How could you say that to her?" The scouts looked ashamed of themselves "Well Lu-" But before Lita could finish Luna cut her off. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL!! I WILL GO LOOK FOR SERENA MYSELF SO DON'T YOU ALL BOTHER!" Then the next thing you know Luna left out of the temple. ******************************************  
  
YES ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! *dodges various objects" HEY WHO THREW THAT?!!  
  
Well anyway thank you all for reading my story the next chapter should be out soon (hint: it will reveal the person behind the monster) REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
~Ley~Ley~ 


	4. Evil revealed

Hello all I know you were waiting for this chapter sorry it took so long but I had major writers block ( but all is well now and I'm back and ready to write or type or whatever! The part might have seemed to skip ahead a bit but you will get it sooner or later. Now enough with my talking on with the story(!!!  
  
Love and Destiny: Part 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
By: Ley Ley  
  
Disclaimer: No Sailor Moon isn't mine but the story and the MADE UP CHARACTERS ARE! But Sailor Moon will be mine in my dreams MUHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~In the café~  
  
"Serena lets get ready to knock those guys off there feet!!!" Tara said as she stepped out of her silver Mercedes. "Of course we are Tay how can they resist, I mean just look at us!" Serena said as she was standing beside Tay.  
  
Serena hair ran smoothly down to her waist in curls (AN:I hated that meatball style!!) she had on a black jean skirt with light white dust that had a split in the front, and a white blouse with slits in the sleeves, and white high heel sandals, with a matching jacket.  
  
Tara had on a light blue denim skirt that had little hint of brown, a brown blouse, and brown boots. Her hair was curled and in a style on top of her head.  
  
As they walked inside of the café Serena and Tara sat at a black table in a far corner. As they were sitting down Tara noticed her friend Nicole coming inside the café. "Hey Nikki over here!" Tara screamed as her friend walked over to the table.  
  
Serena studied Nicole closely; she had long black hair that matched her caramel complexion perfectly. Nikki had on black Capri's with a white sleeveless v-neck shirt with black high heel boots. (AN: Hehe I love describing clothes() Her hair was straight down her back.  
  
"Okay Serena this is my friend Nicole but everyone calls her Nikki" Tara said as Nikki came to sit at the table with them. "Hi Serena" Nikki said as she shook Serena's hand.  
  
~Downtown Los Angeles~  
  
"I'm so sorry Serena; I didn't know they were going to say that about you. Oh I wish I could have stopped them." "How could they say such things?" "Oh I've got to go to her. I hope she doesn't think I made the scouts say that" "I'm glad that Pluto teleported me Los Angeles so I can find Serena" A cat in desperation said in gasped breaths as her four paws echoed on the concrete ground of the Los Angeles streets. "I just feel so horrible; I hope she believes me so I can help awaken her and the other remaining scout's powers."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Serena that guy with the brown hair is looking at you!" Tara said with a smile on her face. "I'm not interested" Serena replied nonchalant. "O come on Serena you didn't even look at him, and he has some friends and we could all use some new boyfriends, plus they are all fine! Am I right Nikki?" Nikki said yes with a huge smile on her face. "I'm not interested" Serena replied nonchalantly once again. "Come on girl, you know you want too and plus he is cute. It will be another step to get you happy again, please?" Tara said with false puppy dog eyes. "I guess I'll talk to one of them." Serena said as she was staring down at the table. "That's great because here they come!" Nikki said as she was looking at the three boys approaching the table.  
  
************Tokyo********  
  
"It has been a week sense we last saw Serena!" Serena's mother said as she was looking at a picture of Serena as she was sitting on her couch talking to Ami. "Do you think that she's okay Ami?" Ami smiled at Serena's mother to reassure her. "Don't worry Mrs. Warren I'm sure she is okay, I mean I know that Serena does get upset sometimes but I'm sure she would not do anything to put herself in danger." Serena's mother sadly smiled at Ami. "I guess you're right Ami maybe I should stop worrying about it so much and just hope that she will come back to us someday."  
  
******In a shadowy darkness****  
  
"Kiani Come here now!!" Yelled Queen Imperial with her evil red-black eyes raging. "Yes Queen Imperial?" Kiani said as she moved a piece of her light green hair out of her eye. "Have you thought of a plan bring those little long legged Barbie dolls down?" Kiani smiled mischievously "Yes my queen, it seems that they are rather weak without their leader named sailor moon-" Imperial glared at Kiani because she was getting impatient. "I KNOW THAT CAN YOU GET TO THE POINT!!" "Y-yes my queen I will be attacking the remaining sailor scouts at the annual Lovers Ball, a year from now" (AN: Corny name I know but give me a break!)  
  
"Kiani, why you are waiting 11 months to attack those scouts? I want them dead as soon as possible!!" "I know my queen but if we wait it would take them by surprise and they would be much weaker." "That is a wonderful idea Kiani and while you are at it, when you attack why don't you have a misanthrope kill the "excess" humans that are in the way, which misanthrope are you going to choose Kiani?" Queen Imperial said looking annoyed. "What do you think of heartbreaker?" "I think it would suit the situation very well, you may go now Kiani." Imperial said with an unreadable expression on her face. "Thank you my Queen." Then in a burst of light Kiani disappeared. "Sailor Scouts you will die." Imperial said into the darkness as she began to smile evilly.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh trouble is approaching! What do you think will happen to the scouts in the next chapter? Will Serena decide to come back for the ball? Is Darien going to the ball with someone else sense Serena Isn't there? Will Serena find a new boyfriend while she is away? Also for those of you who don't know a misanthrope is something that hates or distrusts mankind. Please let me know what you think of my story and if I should continue to write. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
(In an announcer voice) *ahem* STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE AND DESTINY! 


	5. Moving On

Hey everyone thanks for reading my story! Sorry it took so long to write but I have had so much stuff to do. I would like to thank the people that have been reading and reviewing my story. I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own sailor moon, but the made up characters in the story are mine!   
  
A Love and Destiny: Serena, with a new lover?  
  
By: LeyLey  
  
Tara stood up to greet her old friend Jason. "Hey Jay! I didn't realize it was you!" Tara gave Jason a big hug.

"Hey T, what's been going on with you?" Serena studied Jason; she thought he was cute with his brown hair and blue eyes.

"Nothing much just the same old stuff" Tara replied.

"Jay this is my friend Serena and she thinks you're cute."

Serena gasped. "You did not just say that Tay! This is my first time seeing him!"

Tara smiled. "Yes I did just say that and you cannot tell me he isn't cute!" Serena just sat quiet because she didn't know what to say.

"See I told you she thinks you're cute she's speechless, anyways this is my other friend Nikki. Nikki quietly said hi.

"Tay you'll never change, it's nice to meet you Serena and Nikki, and these are my two friends Marc and Donte." Jason said as he grabbed a seat beside Serena. "

You don't have to introduce us Jay; I think were old enough to do that ourselves." Marc said as he got a chair to sit by Nikki.

"Hi Nikki, my name is Marc." Marc said as he was laughing. "Hi Marc my name is Nikki." Nikki blushed by Marc's sudden urge to talk to her.

"OOH we got a little love connection going on!" Tara said laughing.

"I think there is a love connection but it's not complete yet, D ain't you gonna introduce yourself to Tara, I see you staring at her." Jay said with a cocky smile.

"Shut up Jay, I was getting ready to do that!" Donte cleared his throat. "Hey Tara my name is Donte."

"Hi Donte! Okay enough with stupid introductions this is a waste of time!"  
  
"Where am I?" Luna said as she was standing outside of a large apartment complex. As Luna was about to walk further she felt a pair of little hands grab her. Luna almost scratched whoever it was, but she heard a child's voice and it made her stop.

"Look mommy a kitty, can we keep it?" A little girl with curly black hair said as she was rubbing Luna. Luna was shocked by how innocent the little girl sounded.

"No Brittany you can't keep it, we don't need a pet right now." The little girl's eyes began to well up with tears.

"But Mommy you promised me we would get a pet for my birthday." The mother looked at Luna suspiciously.

"Brittany you said you wanted a dog, now you want a cat?" Brittany smiled a wide crest smile.

"Yes I want this one!"

"You just picked up off the street who knows where it has been!" The little girl began to sob silently.

"Okay Brit-Brit I'll get you the cat but not after we take it to the vet first!" Luna frowned she did not like pet doctors especially when she was going to one. She could tell that it was going to be a long day.

"So Serena, where are you from?" Serena smiled, she liked Jason he seemed like boyfriend material, and they had been talking for 2 hours.

"Well I'm from Japan. Where are you from?"

"I was born in Tokyo and I stayed there till I was 5 then my family moved here."

"Oh so I guess you and I have something in common were both from Japan." Serena knew how dorky that sounded but she wasn't on top of her flirting game like she used to be.

"Yeah we sure are, crazy world huh?"

"Yeah sure is." Serena started to get shy; she hadn't talk to another guy besides Darien in a while.

"So Serena, do you have a boyfriend?" Serena was taken aback by how blunt he was, but she wasn't going to waste any time since she liked him.

"No I don't have a boyfriend. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering because I kind of like you."

"Do you kind of like me, or just like me?" Serena smiled flirtatiously to Jason. Now she was back on top of her game.

"I like you, you're beautiful and you seem like someone I could have a future with."

"Well I like you too and you and I could have a future together if you like." She started to blush. She didn't know she was going to say that to him.

"So Sere are we an official couple right now?"

"Yes we are." Jason and Serena switched numbers and all that necessary stuff. Serena didn't know if what she was doing was right but at that moment she didn't care. She knew she was acting out of character but it was time for a change.

"There you guys are I've been looking all over!" Tara said as she burst through the door of the secluded area that Jason and Serena were in.

"Well then we succeeded because we didn't want you to find us!"

"Haha Jason! Sere you ready to go?"

"Yeah Tay I'm ready!" Serena gave Jason a hug and her and the rest of the girls left to go back to Tara's apartment.

I HOPE U GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE!

LeyLey


End file.
